A Crossed Line
by A Mad Man
Summary: A line had been crossed, a forbidden line, an unforgivable line, and there can be no apology. A short story that had been ready for 11/23/13, but I didn't upload it on time, sorry.
1. Hurt Me No More

So, I know I have failed to update recently. I know you probably hate me for that, but I'm trying to get caught up, starting with a weekly short story, then two chapters of **All your Friends**, afterwards two chapters of **Came Home**, and ending with a chapter of **Who are They**. But as they say, good things come to those who wait.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review, this story isn't over, the next chapter will be up shortly, so wait an hour or so for it. Once again, read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I wonder if you could get the fandom from the story alone. Said fandom is Teen Titans, a deed I so desperately want to own, but never will.

* * *

**Hurt Me No More**

* * *

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Why am I?_

Those three questions bounced around inside my mind, their sinister disease tainting every thought they touched. A dark fog rolled over my very being at these question, and that fog will never be banished from my sight. Not as long as I breathe… The fog can only be held back, behind a black brick wall in a world of darkness. I often wonder when the fog first rolled in, when I was first cast into the dark void I call my heart.

I think it was after my parents died, after I grieved for my losses, right when I discovered that it was my fault. It has always been, I am the guilty one, and it has been one of the few things I can call true in my life. I regret that I never visited the graves I made, that they never had a proper funeral, that they never lived the life they wanted, and that it was me who wanted to ride on that boat. The interesting part about their death is what I feel guiltiest for, not that I let them die, no, but that I can't remember the life I had with them. Do their deaths' mean nothing at all if I can't remember them?

I never know when the wall will break down, I never know how to build it back up. Usually there is someone there to do it for me, but there is none willing to help. The fog was there when I lived, lived being a _very_ loose term, with Mark and Parker. The fog was there when I was kept at Star. The fog was there when lived, once again a very loose term, with my uncle.

I know when the fog appears, I know what can free it, and I even know what the fog truly is. Yet I know not how to stop it, and I will be forever imprisoned by it until I do. The worst part is, no one can ever know that there is a fog.

The fog, by the way, is death.

* * *

She knew something was wrong, she just didn't want to care. Not that she didn't care, she did, she simply didn't want to. She has had a long day, and interaction with people was not something she was interested in. She knew who was in distress, and she knew why. It was her fault, a spout of anger combine with quick thinking, and she could apologize, but that was something she simply did not do. She could not feel regret, she could feel sympathy, but never regret. Besides, apologizing would only end on shakier grounds, especially with him. Her friends were her family, far more than her biological family. Each had an aspect she could relate to, one she could tolerate, and one that allowed her to be human.

All her friends but him.

They had nothing to relate to and he had nothing she could tolerate. They personified night and day, the sun and moon, the light and dark. She was the shadow, dangerously dark and mysterious. He was the light, overly bright and obvious. They had clashed like no other, but that was the problem. They did not fight with the intention of harming, or at least he did, and they did not fight jokingly. They were neither friends nor enemies, and that is what confused her. He DEFINITENLY fit in somewhere on the spectrum of affection, but he had many places. He was her nightmare, he was her greatest dream, he was her mortal enemy, he was her closest friend, he was worthless, and he was the most valuable thing she had ever seen.

When it came to him, the rules were written with the intention of being broken. In the end, he was a shape-shifter, it only made sense that things could change with him. He was basically the embodiment of change and flexibility. Yet he was her staple, the constant that kept her alive. He was nothing, he was everything. She hated him to her core, but she…

But nothing, he had hurt her. He had crossed the last line.

* * *

"I think you should apologize." My fearless leader state, leaning on the frame of the door, drawing me from my thoughts. "Why should I? It was… that thing that caused this! Why should I?" I asked, shocked that he would suggest such a thing. "Because you know how this works, and nothing good is going to happen until you do. Everyone in this tower is broken, and you crossed an unforgivable line, I would be honestly surprise if the apology I accepted. There is no point in beating a dead horse, but you still insist. You have even admitted that there was no point." I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. I was the hurt one, and now he's going to force me to apologize.

I hated this.

* * *

So, did you enjoy? If you did, then could you review, please? I'll be back soon with the second chapter.

-A Mad Man


	2. The Forge of Friendship

So here is the next chapter, and I know I have yet to update most of my stories, but be patient.

Never mind, I hope you have enjoyed it, and I hope you review. There isn't much else to say, so, bye.

-A Mad Man (Replace the 'A' with an 'O')

* * *

To say I was surprised was an understatement. This was a total turn of events, one even I could have not foreseen. The beastly creature before me, the crude, basically covered in knives around the edges… thing could not be doing what I thought it was. After the way it had hurt me, now it had the gall to even attempt to apologize. Yet, the majority of that was spite, a soft spite, the type of spite that quickly evaporates. But that didn't change anything.

Raven was apologising to him.

That never happens… EVER. Raven was stubborn, nearly as stubborn as himself, but stubborn nether the less. And she was apologising to him! If she was being honest, she must have felt guilty, incredibly so.

"Look, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I should not have been so cruel to you." Sure she was still in monotone, and the very wording suggested insincerity, but there was a tiny fragment of regret in her voice, one only noticeable to those who knew where to find it. I remained silent, locked away in my room curtains pulled, lights smashed, and, to put it plainly, it was dark. Yet Raven still stood there, on the other side of the door, ignoring the smells and the shirt crawling out from under the door.

"Beast Boy, I know that you are in there." Said such a monotone only one person could pull off, irritation and impatience slowly replacing regret. Yet, against my better judgement, I spoke. "I know Robin told you to apologize." The following silence only confirmed my suspicions. "So, what does that mean?" Raven question, all the regret had be removed from her voice. "Nothing, even if Robin told you to apologize, he _could_ _not_ make you. He _could_ influence you, but never force you. You came of your own volition." Silence once again rained, and Raven's slight anger was dissipating. "Do you know why you came?" Even for Beast Boy, the question shocked Raven, who replied in her monotone. "Yes, yes I do. Why?"

The door then open to reveal a saddened Beast Boy, but hope was growing in his eyes. His face was covered in the stains of many tears, his eyes were dried and reddened, and his nose had only just stopped pouring mucus at full blast. "Ask me again." Order Beast Boy, and without pause not wait, Raven asked again with a sigh. "Will you forgive me?" Beast Boy smiled, his smile growing wider and wider, and wore a mock thinking face before responding.

"No, I don not forgive you…" Raven was both crushed and infuriated, but Beast Boy interrupted before she could start begging or murdering. "…But if you ask me again tomorrow, I will." To this, Raven could only smile, a genuine patented Raven glee filled smile. "Why?" All Raven could ask was that simple question, and Beast Boy smiled wider. "Because I know you, and you're stubborn. In fact, you are the single most stubborn person I know, and you would only come and apologize if you were truly guilty. That and I feel like it."

She hated him to her core, but she loved him to the bottom of her very deep, maze-like heart.

"So, later, would you like to hang out?" The words had both shocked Raven and Beast Boy, Raven had never asked him, EVER. "You know, so we can truly get to know each other. So this doesn't happen again." Raven could not stop, and did not know where she could come up with such a question. "Yeah, maybe at the tea shop you're always visiting." He too was surprised by his own words, but not as nearly as surprised as he was by what came next. "No, I'm fine. But I could go for some pizza."

-A-


End file.
